Subspecies
A subspecies is an alternate form of a monster. These monsters usually feature an alternate color palette and often boast different anatomical features and abilities from the common species. Subspecies can inhabit similar environments as the common species, but they can also sometimes be found in completely different locales, depending on the species of monster. Subspecies are typically faster, stronger, and possess more health and defense than their common counterparts. Certain Subspecies may also be considered a "Rare" species; this is the case for Gold Rathian, Silver Rathalos, Abyssal Lagiacrus, Lucent Nargacuga and Molten Tigrex. These monsters are normally far more powerful than their original counterparts and other subspecies, but far rarer. =List of subspecies by game= Monster Hunter Freedom *Yian Garuga *Blue Yian Kut-Ku *Purple Gypceros *Azure Rathalos *Silver Rathalos *Pink Rathian *Gold Rathian *Green Plesioth *White Monoblos *Black Diablos *Red Khezu *Black Gravios *Azure Lao-Shan Lung *Crimson Fatalis Monster Hunter Freedom 2 *White Fatalis Monster Hunter Freedom Unite *Plum Daimyo Hermitaur *Emerald Congalala *Terra Shogun Ceanataur *Copper Blangonga Monster Hunter Portable 3rd *Brute Tigrex *Crimson Qurupeco *Jade Barroth *Purple Ludroth *Green Nargacuga *Sand Barioth *Steel Uragaan *Baleful Gigginox *Glacial Agnaktor Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate *Ivory Lagiacrus *Abyssal Lagiacrus *Rust Duramboros *Stygian Zinogre *Lucent Nargacuga *Hallowed Jhen Mohran *Goldbeard Ceadeus Monster Hunter 4 *Molten Tigrex *Ruby Basarios *Oroshi Kirin Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate *Tidal Najarala *Berserk Tetsucabra *Tigerstripe Zamtrios *Shrouded Nerscylla *Desert Seltas *Desert Seltas Queen *Ash Kecha Wacha *Dalamadur Subspecies Monster Hunter Frontier *Farunokku *Breeding Season Hypnocatrice *Hypnocatrice Rare Species *Lavasioth Subspecies *Espinas Subspecies *Espinas Rare Species *Akura Jebia *Doragyurosu *Violent Raviente *Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern) *Zerureusu *Midogaron *Giaorugu *Rebidiora *Aruganosu *Goruganosu *Diorekkusu Monster Hunter Online *Caeserber Subspecies *Gold Congalala =Comparisons= Bird Wyverns Brute Wyvern Piscine Wyvern Leviathan Flying Wyvern Carapaceons Fanged Beast Fanged Wyvern Amphibians Snake Wyvern Neopteron Chelicerata Elder Dragon =Trivia= *Most first generation monster Subspecies are named by color. *Most second generation monster Subspecies have their name taken from Jewels and various Metals. *The Breeding Season Hypnocatrice is simply a Hypnocatrice which has brightened its feathers for their mating season. *Similarly, the Lavasioth Subspecies is a Lavasioth which has turned red for their mating season. *Black Diablos are normal female Diablos in mating season. The colour change is a sign that they can be highly aggressive. *Ashen Lao-Shan Lung is an aged Lao-Shan Lung. Its scales are discolored due to exposure to volcanic ash. *Golden Rajang is not actually a subspecies. It is an ordinary Rajang that looks almost golden while calm, and shows its Electric Aura in Rage mode. This is the same for the 3rd generation's Savage Deviljho, which G-rank version always has its shoulder muscles red and has its face covered in Dragon, while the normal Deviljho only huffs this element during its rage. *Violent Raviente is a Raviente that reaches a certain point of starvation. *Midogaron is a mutation of a lone Kamu Orugaron. *The Zerureusu is a different, yet closely related species as the other Rathalos and Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern). *There are no subspecies of monsters in Monster Hunter 3. *Diablos and Monoblos can be considered as subspecies of each other. *About half of the third generation subspecies don't live in the same environments than their regular counterparts. Category:Monsters